Barbed Wire
by lazywriter123
Summary: The team lives in a world of harsh labor and oppression. Until Spencer meets a new friend that wants to help him and his friends.
1. Trapped

Once again this is a story of the BAU team in a totally different world then ours.

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer shot up from his bed, covered in sweat and gasping for breath. "Another nightmare", he said to himself. His lad back on his old mattress and stared out his only window. Outside he could see the lights of the street patrollers walking down the streets and alleys. If they find one person out after curfew…well they are never seen again.

I looked around my small one room apartment. Everyone in the city had one except for the patrollers, guards, and of course the leader and his family. They lived in the center of the city in a large mansion with big window, hundreds of servants, and only the best furniture and clothing. While us, the nobodies, live with rationed food, one toilet, a pipe that gives us water to bath and drink, a table, a chair, and finally a small dresser to keep only three outfits. Our work uniform, sleep wear, and finally formal wear for when we go to sit in the great hall to listen to our leader.

Since about a month ago, our rations have been getting smaller and smaller. Many families can barely feed their families. Morgan and I have managed to spare some bread for Hotch's son, who was close to starvation. I wish we can do more to help. Emily and Garcia have been sent to work in the mines now and I fear for them every day. The mines have been prone to collapse at any time. My dear friend JJ been sent to be a cleaning maid at the leader's large house. As for Rossi, he has been sent to jail for asking for food because he has become weak because he wasn't getting enough to keep up his health. I wish I could somehow help.

The next morning, I got up for work when I heard the loud alarm that made the whole street shake echo throughout the city. As I walked outside, dressed and bathed, I was immediately shoved into a line of men that were being sent to the factory. The place smelled of foul chemicals and was so hot that many of us had to try not to pass out from the heat. The day was usual work then a small lunch break, and then more work until the alarm went off again.

After the work we were sent to park for a few hours to "relax", yet the place was a wasteland. Since my friends don't arrive for another hour, I decided to go to my favorite spot. Past the dead trees and muddy ground, was a large fence. At the top of it was barbed wire and the fence was too high to jump and had electric fencing. But past the spot I can just see the ocean. I remember my mom telling me stories about fish and how big the sea was. How I longed to see it and wash my feet in cool, clean water.

Suddenly, falling from the large haze of smog and clouds was a large ball of fire. I stared in awe and then it fell into the sea. I saw a large dying tree behind me and I climbed it to see what the fallen object was. Then a large figure rose out of the water. It was at least twenty feet tall and had glowing green eyes. It made a weird sound as it moved out of the shallow water and strode towards me. I fell of the tree in fear and tried to run but the figure jumped up and flew. It landed in front of me with a loud thump. I fell to the ground, frozen in shock and fear. The figure was actually a giant robot. It lifted its right hand and held it out to me. I didn't know what to do but after a few moments I placed my hand into is. The robot lifted me up and carried me in his arms. "Who are you?"

"The robot that will help to save you and your friends from this terrible place."

Then I fainted in his arms.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Loveless

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

I woke up in on my bed, it was dark out and I was in my sleep wear. I got up and looked around my apartment, nothing was out of place and out the window the clock tower read 10:47 at night. I was asleep for over five hours…but where was that robot? Then I noticed something on the table. It was a small package. I opened it to find a pair of pliers and a pair of rubber gloves. I gasped, I had to hide these. Regular inspections of our apartments happened when we are at work; if they find these I'll be killed. Quietly I managed to pulled one of the wooden planks out of the floor and put the package in the small hole. I put the plank back and put the nails back into place so the inspectors wouldn't notice. After I finished I went back into bed to get some sleep.

The next day I woke up to the alarm and got ready for work. After another long, usual day of work, I was sent back into the park again. I waited until I saw my friends coming towards me. We all sat under a large dying tree.

"Spencer…are you ok? You seem a bit stressed out." I looked at him and my friends.

"Do you guys ever wished to…you know…leave" I said in a small whisper.

They gasped; "Spencer if you say that you could be killed" said Hotch in a harsh, hushed voice.

"But do you?" They all nodded quickly.

"I met someone yesterday; he said he would help us get out. He left me some pliers and some gloves…for the fence by the ocean."

"We'll need a boat or something if we manage to get through the gate" said JJ.

"Yeah…and we are forbidden to us any tools outside of the factory" said Emily.

Suddenly a patrol man came up to us, "Tomorrow instead of work, the leader has commanded everyone to be at the great hall at nine in the morning. DO NOT be late."

With that he walked away in a hurry. They team paled. "What if they found the tolls in your room Spencer" said Garcia fearfully.

"If they did they would have just killed me now" I said.

"Then something big must have happened" said Morgan.

"You know even if we can get out…Rossi will still be stuck here because he is in jail."

"Then will get him out" I said.

My friends stared at me, shocked by my statement. Before they could say anything else the whistle went off. It was curfew time.

THE NEXT DAY

At the great hall, my friends and I sat together as the leader got up on to the large stage. There were many rumors that the leader was immortal because of strange medicine that his doctors gave him long ago. The leader was tall, but fat from all the food he has eaten, had brown hair and wore fine clothing embedded with gold and precious stones. Next to him was his daughter, Jane. She was extremely beautiful but very spoiled and selfish. The maids spoke of how she would hit them and always commanded them to pamper her almost every minute of every day. Her mother was another woman that was taken for the soul purpose of providing a child for the leader. After she gave birth…she was never seen again. The taking of woman to the leader for similar reasons was common. Luckily Garcia, JJ and Emily were spared from this horror…for now. Suddenly the leader's voice boomed through the great hall.

"My people and followers…my daughter has reached the age to wed another and to continue the blood of our great family. The man chosen was found to be strong, intelligent and has so far remained loyal to our great city. SPENCER REID step forward."

Everyone turned to stare at me. I hung my head as many of the people looking at me, especially my friends, looked at me with sadness, pity and remorse for my new future, with a heartless woman and as a slave to her bidding. I walked up to the stage and bowed to the leader and his daughter. The leader smiled and the guards grabbed me by my forearms and lead me up the stairs to stand in front of the king.

"Spencer Reid…your marriage to my daughter will be in fourteen days. For now on, you will live at my mansion and you're forbidden to ever set foot outside my estate walls unless I command that you can. You will have your own room but you will follow my daughter's commands now matter what. I expect to see many children in the future. Fail me and I will kill those "friends" you love so much. Guards! Take Spencer to his new home."

The guards grabbed me and took me away. I looked back at me friends. There were tears in their eyes. I can never escape now. I will never see my friends again and I will never get to see the ocean again. A small tear fell down my face as I was taken out of the great hall.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Fear and then Hope

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

My new room was nothing I ever seen before. It had a large, fluffy bed, large windows, a dresser filled with beautiful clothes, a large mirror, soft carpet on the floor, a door that lead to a bathroom with marble floors and a golden bathtub, and a table with a meal waiting for him.

"The lady wants you to eat then bath, afterwards she commands your presence. We will pick you up when you are ready" said the guard as he closed and locked the door.

I felt so ashamed to be dazzled by this place when my friends are stuck in the hell hole that I lived in only a few hours ago. I sat down at the table and tears began to fall from my eyes again. The meal in front of me was roast beef, mashed potatoes, green vegetables, and a glass of warmed milk. I never ate such wonderful food. After the meal I went into the bathroom and got out of my clothes to take a bath. Immediately maids came in and I grabbed a towel and covered my body.

They told me they were ordered to bath me till all the filth from the outside world was gone. I protested, saying that they didn't have to and that I could do it but they didn't listen to me. I was dropped into the warm water and they started to scrub me with soft bristle brushes and wash cloths. They used soap that smelled of lavender and vanilla. Still I was so embarrassed to be bathed by women and to receive so much pamper and attention. After the bath I was dressed in white pants and a white dress shirt that was soft on my skin. My hair was brushed and dried; they even cut my hair till it was neat and looked well-groomed. They picked the dirt from under my nails and my toe nails until my nails were perfect. They even shaved off the stubble on my cheeks and chin. When they finished I thanked them and asked them a favor. I told them that I had friends on the outside and when the maids go to the park the next day, tell his friends that I was ok. They nodded and smiled.

Then the guards came in and brought me to Jane's room. Jane was sitting by the window, drinking tea and staring at the night sky. She was wearing a white gown and her black hair went down to her waist. When I entered to room, the guards locked the door behind me. Jane got up and had and evil smile that had me shaking in fear. "You look much better like that then in those disgusting work clothes." She strode over to me and said in a menacing voice. "If you disobey me…I'll have your friend's slaughtered on the spot and feed to my dogs out in the backyard." Then…more tears fell from my eyes.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I was sent back to my room later on. The guards grabbed me by my arms and dropped me onto my bed, then left, locking the door. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had bruises and welts on my back, arms, and chest. I had a black eye; she got angry when I started to cry. I went into the bathtub and scrubbed my body for over an hour. Then I changed into my sleep wear and got into my bed. I felt something under my pillow. When I lifted the pillow, I saw the same package that I hid in my apartment. I opened to find more stuff in it this time. Now there was a silver coin, a pen, some paper, and a book on navigation. I knew that with the paper and pen I could write to my friends and tell them I was alright. I wrote a letter to them in a special code that me and my friends made up when we were kids. I put the letter and package under the dresser. I went to bed and decided that I would ask one of the maids to deliver the letter.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Trust

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

I sent the letter in the morning. I prayed that it would get to my friends. I was sent to the gardens out in the back to "relax", yet the beautiful flowers and sparkling pond brought me no peace of mind. I'm a prisoner here, a slave, a lamb that will soon be sent to slaughter tonight and over and over every night. More tears fell from my eyes and down my cheeks. Suddenly I felt strong cold arms hug me tightly. I looked up and saw the robot I met at the fence. He wiped the tears from my eyes. "No more tears Spencer…just stay strong." I looked down when more tears began to fall

"How do you know my name?" When I looked up again, the robot was gone. But next to me was a compass. I picked it up and shoved it into my pocket when the guards came to take me back to my room.

I took out the small package that I hid. Now I had pliers, rubber gloves, a book on navigation, a silver coin, a pen and paper, and now a compass. It was like a little treasure set. I knew that the robot was giving me these things, to help me in my escape. I put the box back in its hiding place and then the guards came in.

"Jane commands your presence." I was taken to a large room with a large dining room table and two meals set up on it.

Jane came in and looked irritated for some reason. "Since we are getting married, we should start eating like a couple. Sit."

I sat down and when she did, we started to eat. The dinner was grilled tuna, white rice, a small variety of vegetables, and for dessert cherry cream pie.

We ate in silence until Jane spoke, "Starting tomorrow, you will be tutored in various studies and how to behave properly. You spent too much time with the scum out there."

After dinner, I was taken to her room again, like last night.

Eventually I was back in my room, new cuts and bruises on my body again. She even broke my toe. I couldn't stand the pain. I make myself a small case and gently washed the cuts.

THE NEXT DAY

The tutor that was teaching me proper manners was extremely cruel and he loved to hit me when I did something wrong. Until lunch I was taught how to walk and dance properly. After lunch my next tutor was in the library, but he was different. He smiled at me and noticed I was slightly limping.

"Jane is so malicious" he said with a sigh.

"She is like a clone of her father. I remember when I was tutoring her, if I said she got the question wrong, I was sent to be beaten for the day and told never to question her."

I frowned and looked down.

"Don't fret over me…I wish you didn't have to suffer here…your young and full of life. A place like this will steal that from you, don't let it."

The rest of the he taught me biology and math. I seemed to grasp it quite quickly and easily. We got along very well. When the guards came in to take me to Jane, He gave me a small smile that lifted the fear away for some reason.

Much later I was back in my room, the beating wasn't too bad but I was still dreading the wedding. A life time with her... it made my stomach sick.

Suddenly I saw a letter on my bed; the maid must have delivered it from my friends. I opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Spencer,_

_We miss you so much; the maids have been telling us how that monster has been torturing you. Stay strong, will find a way to get you out. Morgan and Hotch have been planning to build a boat to sail out of here once we get the fence down. We still don't know how to get Rossi out; the prison is like a fortress._

_We love you_

Spencer hugged the letter to his chest. Suddenly he noticed something was on near the window. It was a guard uniform and a set of keys. Spencer knew what he had to do now.

PLEASE REVIEW 


	5. Escape

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

I put of the guard uniform and put the stuff I got from the robot in my pockets. With the keys, I managed to unlock the door and escape the mansion unnoticed. I ran down the dark streets and alleys, trying to avoid the guards, they might recognize me if I'm not careful. Eventually I found the prison on the outskirts of the city. The prison was enormous, walls of stone and metal were high enough to touch the sky and the door was made of solid steel. Luckily I had the key for the door, thanks to the robot.

Inside there were guards everywhere. There were cells all over the prison and I needed keys to enter each cell block. Eventually after looking around for a while, I found Rossi's cell. He was in tattered clothing, his hair was frizzy and unkempt, and he looked cold and weak. When I saw that the guards left to inspect the other cell blocks. I unlocked Rossi's cell.

"Rossi, it's me Spencer. I came to get you out. All of us are getting out of this city" I said in a hushed voice.

Rossi looked up, his eyes brightened and he smiled. He got up and hugged me, "Oh thank you Spencer. This place is a living nightmare."

We managed to sneak out of the prison but we were stopped by a guard. I asked him to let us pass but he refused. I took out the silver coin and the guard immediately changed his tone. We managed to get away while the guard stared at the coin greedily. I went to my friends' apartments and we all ran to the fence near the sea under the cover of the darkness. I took out the pliers and gloves and cut the wires away. When we got out I saw a large boat on the shore. I, mentally, thanked the robot and we all got into the boat. Just then I heard loud alarms coming from the city. They now knew I was missing. We quickly moved the boat out to sea and used the oars on the bottom of the boat to row away from the shore.

We spent many days out at sea. Garcia and JJ managed to pack plenty of food for the trip. I used the compass to stir us west. There were stories that the land there was free and the people there were happy and carefree.

Suddenly one day a powerful storm hit. Our boat was knocked around like a toy boat. Suddenly a powerful wave split our boat into two. As the water swept me away, I heard the shouts of my friends, who managed to hang on to each other, calling out to me. My eyes closed I knew no more after that, except seeing two green lights before my eyes closed.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. New Home

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

I woke up on a sandy beach. I got up and looked around to try to find my friends. The beach was very tranquil and sunny. After a while I noticed something in the distance. I rushed over to find half of the boat that was destroyed in the storm. I called out for my friends, but I heard nothing. So I decided to venture off the beach and see where I was. It didn't seem like an island from my perspective. The trees were huge and flowers covered the ground. I walked through the forest for some time until I heard a sound. I ran closer to the sound and in a large clearing; my friends were making a small camp with a fire and beds. When they saw me they rushed over to me and held me.

"Thank the heavens, we thought we lost you Spencer" said Morgan with tears in his eyes.

I was so relieved to be with my friends again. After a few moments we ended the embrace and they took me into one of the tents to wash up and get some food.

My friends were able to find fresh water nearby and lots of fruit to eat. It was the best fruit I ever tasted. When it was nightfall, we all sat around a large fire that Rossi and Hotch built and told stories. We were so happy to finally be free and together.

We slept in our tents; it was very peaceful and quiet. Suddenly I was awakened by a sound outside of my tent. I got up to see what it was. Outside was a group of people, wearing tunic-like garments. The men were carrying spears while the women carried baskets of food. I was so shocked and scared that I couldn't move, or even breathe. One of the men came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Do not be alarmed. We only wish to meet the new arrivals on our land. You must have come from the east, correct?"

I nodded, "Yes, we come from a city where we have no freedom and labor in harsh factories."

Their eyes darkened, "We know, we were prisoners of that wrenched place long ago. We managed to escape and we found this place. It has plenty of food and water. We have a large village not far from here. Our leader has sent us to take you there and meet him."

My heart dropped. Another leader? More slavery and misery?

"Don't worry; our leader is just and kind. He has never wronged his people and there is no slavery here."

I felt relief but I was still a bit nervous.

I woke up the others and the men told them what they told me.

They lead us to the village which was not that far from our make-shift camp.

The village was huge, with large wooden huts and stone chimneys attached to them. There were small pig, chicken, and cow farms on the outskirts of the village. As we ventured more inward, we saw shops, homes, and a large pond that acted as a pool for the children.

"Our village has many amenities. WE have hot springs to the north of the village; music is played at night by the large bonfire with cooked fish and chicken, gardening is down on the east side and we have many wonderful vegetables and fruits grown here, we have amazing healers here that have cured to worst of diseases and aliments, and our people are kind and virtuous."

Eventually we reached the leader's hut. It looked like any of the other huts, except it had wind chimes around it and a half moons were painted on the frame of the door.

The leader was a strong man with long black hair and warm brown eyes. He smiled when he saw us and welcomed us with bowls of fruit-flavored water and he gave us seats to sit at.

"If you wish to join our tribe, there are only a few rules to follow. One, there is no violence or evil towards another. Two, marriage is of great importance here but only with people they love, arranged marriages are forbidden. Finally, don't do to the black forest into the south. It is very dangerous and we have lost many people there."

We were given our own huts to live in and we set up our cozy new homes.

The next day, we explored our new home and the people greeted us warmly.

I never felt so at peace and at home. I decided to go to the beach and watch the ocean. I dipped my feet into the water and loved the feeling of cold water against my feet.

Suddenly I noticed next to me was a small silver whistle. I knew it was from the robot, but why would I need this?

I took the whistle and walked back to the village.

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Hope

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

After many weeks of living in the village, my friends and I have become fully accepted into our new home and we couldn't be happier. I met a beautiful woman too, we started to hang out and go for walks together on a regular basis.

Still at night I would look at the whistle that was left for me at the beach. What was it for? When would I need it? After I while I decided to stop thinking about it and just kept it my pocket. When I need it, I will know.

One day I saw dark clouds roll across the sky. A storm was brewing. We all stayed in our huts and built fires to keep us warm. In only an hour, fierce wind and rain came. My friends and I huddled together to keep warm and safe from the violent storm. Suddenly I heard a sound; it was like a large hum that made the ground vibrate.

In only a second, our hut was blown away and so were we. The wind tossed us around like rag dolls. All around me I saw my friends, the other villagers, and debris. Then something hit my head hard and I fell unconscious.

I woke up on the ground, I smelled smoke. I got up and saw the once beautiful village, was now in ruins. I searched for my friends among the debris but I couldn't find anyone. I called out for my friends but I heard was the gentle breeze. Tears fell down my eyes. Why did this have to happen? Now I lost my friends and my home.

I fell to the ground and cried. Suddenly I felt strong, cold arms wrap around me. I sobbed in the robots arms. "Why? You said you would save us."

"I only did what I could. I got you out of that city, but forces beyond my control destroyed you new home. Spencer you must understand, you can't save everyone."

My tears stopped, why did that sound so familiar?

"Spencer, I think it's time you uses the whistle." He pulled it out of my pocket and put it in my hand.

I blew it and everything disappeared. The robot, the village, the boat, the city, Jane, the factory, my apartment, and the fence. It was gone and I felt my eyes close again.

……….I heard a sound…..I heard people talking…….

I woke up on an airplane; I got up and looked around. My teammates were sitting in their seats talking and relaxing after a long case in Kentucky. I remember now, we had a case where we unfortunately couldn't stop the kidnapper from killing the victim we were searching for. She was still so young. The case hit us hard. It hit me hard.

Morgan noticed that I was awake and sat next to me.

"How are you feeling Reid?"

"Ok, a bit better."

"Good. I know this case was hard on you Reid. It wasn't exactly what I hoped for either."

"Morgan, I know it's our job to save people and stop criminals, but we're only human. We can't save everyone. We could have the best resources and be at the top of our game, but still nothing is ever clean-cut. We can only do what we can and keep on going. That's what we are here for, to bring hope when others have none."

Morgan's eyes lit up and he smiled, "Sometimes Reid, you know how to make everything better."

The others looked at me and smiled, I smiled back, "You guys want to play poker" I asked.

Everyone nodded and Hotch got out a deck of cards. As I got up I felt something I my pocket. I took it out, it was a silver whistle. I smiled and put it back in my pocket. I sat down and began to deal the cards.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
